A Tasteful Seduction
by SilverSoks
Summary: He moves to the door and opens it before turning and offering the crook of his arm to me. "Well, Isabella, shall we?" - Bella finds herself as the guest of the Volturi, and she is not sure if she will want to go back. Rated M for language and later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and content of Twilight solely belong to Stephenie Meyer.

In order to get my plot going, I have jumped the timeline to after Bella graduates. I know Victoria attacks quite before then, but in my mind it is plausible that she waits this long before really getting desperate because let's face it; she is a coward and only cares about her own survival when it comes down to it.

Enjoy, Lovelies.

-Silver

* * *

**A Tasteful Seduction;**

Chapter One

The urge to sigh once again surges up in my chest as I count the lines in the ceiling for the hundredth time. Boredom is slowly driving me insane, but it's not as if I can just leave my room and saunter through the dark, cold halls alone. I might as well cut myself and run through them screaming "dinner time!" at the top of my lungs… No, I like my beating heart right where it is in my chest, thank you very much.

Still though, is it so hard to send someone up to see if I need anything? Maybe offer some books, or anything really, to help pass the time in this stuffy place? The only company I have had since arriving here is that of Jane during the quick seconds it took her to deliver my breakfast and again later when she returned to collect my dishes.

It must be beneath them as vampires to associate with a lowly human girl, or maybe they have merely forgotten that I am here as their 'lovely guest', as Aro puts it.

The urge becomes too strong and I finally let out a heavy sigh and roll over onto my stomach, propping my head up with my chin resting in the palm of my hand.

"It's only a few weeks," I mumble half-heartedly, "I can do this."

With that little burst of self-assurance I allow my mind to wander and find myself going through the events of the day before; when my life had been taken out of my hands and placed into those of the Volturi.

**~Ss~Ss~Ss~Ss~Ss~**

My damp hair clings to my neck and the sides of my face, causing my already stiff body to tense further.

Here I am, just out of the shower and standing in the Cullen's living room while Edward drones on about something or other. I am not sure of what exactly, I know he is talking to me, but I stopped listening about a minute or so ago; when he all but decided my life for me.

"Excuse me," I grit out with my hands lifting to rest on my hips, "mind going over that part from a moment ago again? You know, where you asked, no; _told _me to gather up my stuff to leave? What the hell Edward? What makes you think this plan is even remotely okay with me?!"

I watched unfazed as the vampire in question froze in front of me, his eyes narrowing.

"Bella, love, please don't use that language. It is not lady-like and you know I don't approve of it. Now," he continues as if I wasn't about to flip out on him again, "you know we only want to protect you the best we can, and if that means having you stay with the Volturi until we can eliminate Victoria then that is what we will do."

"But Charlie-"

"Has been taken care of. The wolves swore to watch over him while we hunt and Charlie himself believes that we decided to go on a family trip suddenly and want to bring you along with us."

"Edward, I only have a small overnight bag here with me. I need to go back home and pack a larger bag! I am horrible at lying; he is going to know something is up when I try to explain where we are going!"

I am grasping at straws by this point, my dad is the only thing keeping me here in Forks; I graduated last summer and have been out of school for nearly a year now. Charlie had wanted me to go straight into secondary school, but I had been able to ward him off this long by saying I wanted to travel and work a bit to find myself and what I want to do before spending all the time and money on something I may not end up liking or using.

Edward smiles in what he must think is a charming way and stalks forward a bit more to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I want to shrug him off, but I know that that will only make him pout so I refrain from the action.

"We told him it was a surprise for you, and he gave Alice permission to go into your room and pack a bag for you since she knows your tastes so well."

I almost snort in amusement; Alice could not be further away in her knowledge of my tastes in clothing. Her style is completely on the opposite side of the spectrum compared to mine.

Right as I am about to speak my thoughts aloud, the pixy-like vampire prances into the room with a blinding smile on her face. Behind her, the rest of the Cullen clan follows, all sporting different levels of the same expression.

"Edward, are you and Bella ready to leave? We need to get going to make our flight."

Carlisle's calm, fatherly voice floats about me and I find myself giving up on fighting it. They would counter any points I could make, and once they got their mind on something these vampires were a stubborn bunch.

My anger at having my choices taken from me still coils in my chest, but I manage to deflate long enough to gather my left over belongings into my backpack and head outside where everyone has gathered to decide driving arrangements.

As I could have guessed, I am set to travel with Edward in his Volvo, Emmett and Rosalie in his Jeep, Alice and Jasper in their yellow sports car, and of course Carlisle and Esme in their Mercedes.

I settle into the passenger seat with Edward in the drivers beside me. He must be able to tell I am still pissed because he only smiles and starts the car before pulling out to follow Carlisle.

"Why do we need the whole family to go to Volterra? Carlisle doesn't think we will be attacked, does he?"

Edward glances at me out of the corner of his eye before looking back to the road. He knows I hate it when he turns away for even a moment; vampire abilities be damned.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are only coming along so that they can leave their cars at the airport. It would look suspicious if we weren't all seen leaving together. It is just a precaution. Once we get there, they are going to double back on foot back to Forks and lay low while they wait for us to return before we all start the hunt. Carlisle and Esme are only coming along to Volterra because Aro is an old friend of Carlisle's, he thinks it would be rude not to thank him in person for giving his word to keep you safe."

I let out a small huff, thought I feel relieved that I won't have to sit on a plane with Rose glaring at me and Alice chatting my ear off.

"Why can't the Volturi simply take care of Victoria? Surely they would be able to catch her and kill her faster than you guys will?"

"Bella, love, Victoria hasn't done anything wrong in vampire law. The Volturi don't get involved unless one of our rules is broken or our existence is threated to be revealed to the humans. Aro agreed to take you in only because he likes Carlisle. You should be grateful that we have such a heavily guarded place to keep you out of danger."

There it was; that patronising tone he always uses on me. Instead of continuing the conversation, I pull out my IPod and slip in my earphones, purposely turning my head to stare out the window while I blast my music.

I continue to ignore Edward for the rest of the drive, and through the flight until we reach our destination, only replying politely to Carlisle and Esme when they ask me about the drive, and to Carlisle's various assurances that I will be safe.

The sun has just set in Volterra when we pull up our rental cars in front of the old castle. I place my nearly dead IPod back into my bag before getting out and stretching my arms up above my head while I take in the huge building before me. I didn't really have time to take in the enormity of it the last time I was here.

One of the vampires from last time, Felix was his name I believe, opens the doors and waits for us to enter before bowing slightly to Carlisle and ushering us through the halls. He has a smirk resting on his lips and I can't stop the thought of slapping the look right off his face. A little violent but hey; I am tired, hungry, and still more than a little pissed off.

We come to the large wooden door that holds the world's most ancient and powerful beings behind it, and I feel a slight shiver run down my spine.

'_Well, here we go.' _As if reading my mind, Felix opens the doors almost immediately following my thoughts. Within moments I am herded in to stand in the middle of the room with Edward to my left and Carlisle to my right, Esme beside him.

The door closes soundly behind us and echo's ominously in the room before a voice that I could have done without hearing ever again rings out and Aro steps calmly down from his throne to stand a few paces in front of us.

His deep red eyes fixate on mine and he grins.

"Isabella my dear, welcome to Volterra!" His tongue rolls my name just like before and I want to turn and leave right there but I manage to somehow keep myself from doing just that. He steps forward and takes my hand just like before, with Edward tensing and letting out a soft growl beside me. Aro lets out a soft 'tsk' and he settles his piercing gaze on him instead.

"Now, now, young Edward. I am merely being a gentleman and greeting my guest. Surely you would prefer that to me being a rude host?"

Carlisle steps around me and places his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Of course my old friend, we appreciate everything you are doing for us. Edward is just a bit tense about leaving Bella behind, you see. He can't help but worry for her, you understand I am sure. Isn't this right, Edward?"

I feel a sharp movement come from the vampire in question beside me, and I glance up to see his now darkened gaze settled somewhere behind Aro before he drags it back and nods once.

"Yes, I am just tense about leaving _my mate _behind."

My eyebrows furrow and I wonder about his stress on the two words, but I know I won't have time to question him so I leave it be and instead glance behind Aro to try and see what Edward was so intently staring at moments ago.

I am not expecting my eyes to lock with blood red ones on the left side of the room, where one of the remaining two leaders sits with his cheek resting on his fist. A small movement brings my attention to his lips for a moment, where the corner of his mouth tweaks up a little on one side. When I meet his eyes again he gives me a small nod of acknowledgment without letting go of my gaze and I fight off the rising heat in my cheeks.

I look back to Aro to find him studying me with his own little smile and suddenly I feel like I have been left out of something very important. I open my mouth to question him, but I am forced to cover my mouth when a small yawn escapes me.

"Felix," He calls and said vampire is at his side in an instant, "why don't you take our lovely guest to her room while I see off my old friend and his family?"

Edward turns to me and smiles a bit tensely.

"Yes, love. You are tired, go with Felix and I will be in touch to let you know how things are going back home. I will miss you, my love."

He places a kiss on my lips that leaves me feeling like a piece of property that has just been stamped, and I swear I can hear a soft growl in the room before Felix gently but insistently escorts me from the room.

I find myself in a gorgeous room minutes later, though I would never be able to find my way to it myself, and before I can even mutter a 'thank you', Felix is closing the door behind me.

I look around the room to find that my luggage has been brought up by someone else, and I make my way over to the gaudy pink suitcase that Alice somehow passed off as mine.

I grab my night clothes and change in the attached bathroom before crawling into the massive bed and allowing the stress of the past 24 hours to drag me under into sleep.

**~Ss~Ss~Ss~Ss~Ss~**

I woke up this morning to Jane bursting in with food, demanding I eat, before vanishing out the door again. Since then I have showered and dressed, and my hair was almost completely dry in the ponytail I had set it up in. With my hand against my chin, I could smell the melon-and-lilac hand lotion I had used after my shower. I breathe it in through my nose and let out a happy sigh; it reminds me of home.

A knock on the door makes me jump and after taking a moment to calm my heart, I roll off the bed and make my way over. After a moment of hesitation with my hand hover over the handle, I finally grasp it and pull the door open slowly.

There, standing in front of me, is the Volturi leader from yesterday. I know his name is either Caius or Marcus, but Edward had never pointed out exactly which one was which when I had asked about the picture in the Cullen's house before.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself at your last visit or when you arrived yesterday; my name is Marcus. Am I interrupting anything important?"

His voice is soft but strong, and it wisps over me and leaves goosebumps in its wake. I find myself staring at him for a moment before snapping out of it and hurrying to reply.

"Ah, no. No you didn't I was just, uh, well really I was just sitting around."

The corner of his eyes crinkle as his small smile grows a bit more and I swear I see his eyes twinkle in amusement at my stammering.

"Well I am glad, then. I would not want to impose while you are busy. I would like to ask if you would care to join me for a walk in the gardens after your lunch. If you find that you are still just 'sitting around', of course."

I find myself nodding before I have even thought about it, and the words leave my mouth just as quick.

"Sure, I would like that."

As I wonder bemusedly where that had come from, Marcus reaches down and takes my hand in his own. I startle a little, but before I can pull my hand away he is leaning over it and pressing his lips to the back of my hand just above the knuckles of my fingers.

His eyes close for a moment and I hear him breathe in deeply before those red orbs are once again locked with mine and he is straightening to his full height once more.

"I am looking forward to it, Isabella. I will come to retrieve you once you have eaten. Until then, _cara._"

I can only nod, still too shocked to say anything as he drops my hand and turns to make his way down the hall. I snap out of my trance as he turns a corner and find myself closing the door as fast as I can manage without slamming it.

I let the sturdy wood hold my weight as I lean into it, and slide down until I am sitting on the floor. After a couple moments I finally realize what has just happened and let my head fall back to hit the door.

"What…What the hell was that?!"

I let the words spill out of my mouth slightly louder than I would have liked, before realizing he could probably still hear me and letting out a soft groan.

Edward, you and your family better hurry the hell up, because I don't think I can last a few weeks of _that._

* * *

WELL then. Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it, let me know what you think so far, any mistakes I need to take care of? Anything you guys would like to see? I would like to hear what you guys want as prompts for the story. You can give me scents/tastes, and anything else you would like to see happen in this Fic. I will try to update as much as I can without it getting too overwhelming, and not leave it for too long either!

I can't wait to hear your suggestions and ideas!

See you again soon my Lovelies!

-Silver


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and content of Twilight solely belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Hello again Lovelies, hope that all of you have an awesome weekend. Here is a little holiday treat for you.

Just a little note for you all as well, I personally find the age for Marcus in the movies to be a bit old for this story, but I find 19 to be a bit too young in comparison to Bella, and so in this world he and his 'brothers' were all turned in their late-20's; specifically 25 for Marcus.

A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed A Tasteful Seduction. You make the hours of fighting writers' block worth it!

Enjoy!

-Silver

* * *

A Tasteful Seduction

Chapter 2

My eyes flick to the door once again as they have every couple minutes for the past hour. I'm seated on the edge of my bed with my hands in my lap and my lower lip caught between my teeth. My nerves are like butterflies in my stomach, and every little noise makes me startle and freeze; waiting and listening for anything following the sound.

Silence is the only thing that comes each time, making my chest heave with my sigh and my spine loosen slightly. I have already brushed my hair 3 times since I ate lunch, attempting to style it a little before finally giving up and returning it to the simple ponytail I had put it in upon awakening.

Around the fourth time I had paced into the bathroom to check my appearance it had finally occurred to me that I was acting ridiculous. Why was I getting so worked up? I didn't even put this much thought into going out with Edward so why was I so worried about looking good for Marcus?

After scolding myself mentally about getting all anxious for nothing, though it did nothing to help the rapid beat of my heart, I finally forced myself to sit at my current perch on the bed and have refused to allow myself to move since.

Suddenly I hear a loud sound, and it takes a couple seconds of catching my breath and clutching my chest before I realize that it is in fact the chiming of the cell phone Edward had given me a few months prior. He claimed that he didn't care about paying the cost as long as I had a way to get a hold of him any time I needed; but I suspect the truth is that _he_ wants a way to contact _me_ at any time he so feels like it.

Regardless, if I don't answer he will only keep calling and get snippy and it is not me paying for the long distance charges, so I lean forward to grab it out of my bag and touch the screen to answer; holding the bright pink monstrosity to my ear.

Seriously, what was it about the Cullen's and the color pink?

"Hello?"

"Bella, love, why didn't you answer sooner? It rang 3 times, is something wrong? Did someone keep you from answering?"

I pull the phone away to stare at it incredulously for a moment, before shaking my head and bringing it back to my ear with a roll of my eyes.

"Uhm, Edward? Yeah, I am a _human_; I don't have the super-fast ability that you vampires do. It took me a second to find the damn phone."

"Right, sorry love, I just worry for you. There has been no sign of Victoria yet, but the wolves are still keeping guard over at your father's, and we have Emmett and Jasper out trying to track her right now."

"Okay, well things are fine here. I was a bit bored at first but I am going out to the gardens in a bit so I will at least get some fresh air."

"The gardens? Bella, you can't; any of them could attack you out there. Please, stay inside-"

"Inside this room, Edward? Like they won't be able to get in if they want to? They, like you, are fucking vampires Edward; I am pretty sure the hinges on that door stand no chance against them!"

"Isabella! Do not speak to me that way! That language does not become a young lady; how many times must we talk about this? Just stay inside like I told you to. When you are back here with me we are going to have to have a long talk about this attitude you have had lately!"

I am only half listening at this point; my jaw clenched so tightly that my teeth hurt.

"Edward?"

He stops his rant at the sound of my voice, he was probably expecting an apology. Boy, he is sure going to be disappointed.

"Yes, love?"

"Fuck you." And with that, I hang up the phone; going as far as to turn it off when it immediately starts to ring again. I toss the hideous cell into my larger suitcase before settling back onto the edge of the bed.

Feeling the rage bubbling up in my chest, I do the only thing a girl in my position could do; I grab the largest, fluffiest pillow from the head of the bed, smother my face into it, and let out a frustrated scream. It isn't a very long scream, but it is satisfying enough.

The only problem was that once the rage settles somewhat, the tears come almost always immediately after.

I am by no means sad, definitely not, but the anxiety of staying in this place and the stress of having Edward scolding me like a child is enough to make the salty water well up, and once it starts I find that I can't stop the small tears from falling from my eyes and sinking into the pillow still pressed to my face.

"Isabella?"

I startle, jumping a little and snapping my face up to stare into the deep, ruby orbs of none other than Marcus Volturi himself in a simple but elegant suit, a necklace around his neck with a large, golden 'V' resting on his chest just above his breastbone.

"M-Marcus? What are you doing in here?" In my shock I completely forget about the tears still falling slowly down my face, that is; until a pale hand raises up and gently brushes one of them away from my cheek.

My face is at once hot, but I can't bring myself to move away from the soft, cool touch. In my embarrassment I turn my eyes away from his and to the floor, but it only lasts a second before the hand moves to hold my chin between thumb and index finger; tipping my face up so that I can do nothing but stare at him with a questioning gaze.

"Are you alright, little one? I was on my way here and I heard you scream, I thought you might be hurt so I just let myself in."

I find myself smiling at the genuine concern I see in his eyes, and that must reassure Marcus a little because he stands straighter and brings his hand back to his side.

Ignoring the feeling of loss at the removal of his hand, I set the pillow aside and bring my hand up to wipe the tears away but pause when a small, white handkerchief is held in front of me in offering.

I take the cloth with a small murmur of gratitude and use it to wipe the tears away and dry my eyes before moving to pass it back to Marcus. He shakes his head at me with a small smile and a wave of his hand.

"Keep it. You need it more than I, cara."

With a bemused nod, I place the cloth into the pocket of my jeans and stand up. I look up at the ancient, and no doubt powerful, vampire standing in front of me.

"Well, shall we take that walk?"

Marcus tilts his head a little, but it is enough to make his long brown hair shift and flow over one shoulder. I catch myself watching the movement closely before realising that I am staring and snapping my gaze back to his.

"Are you certain, Isabella? If you are too upset, we can go another time. It is no trouble if you wish to be alone at the moment."

I shake my head quickly, feeling my ponytail swish against the back of my neck.

"No, no; I want to go. I would like to get to know you."

'_Where in the absolute hell did _that_ come from?!' _ The trail of thought screeches to a halt however as a brilliantly bright smile lights up Marcus's face. He moves to the door and opens it before turning and offering the crook of his arm to me.

"Well, Isabella, _shall we_?"

With a grin that I am unable to keep off my face, I walk forwards and wind my arm through his, my hand resting lightly on his upper arm.

"Yes, please."

With one last passing thought on the cell in my suitcase and the likely very angry vampire on the other end of it, Marcus leads me out the door and down the hall towards where, I assume, the gardens await.

Despite everything with Edward, I think today is going to be a good day.

* * *

Yes, yes I know; I am evil, I suck, etc. The only reason I am leaving it here is because I have a LOT planned for the garden chapter and if I tried to fit it all in now, I would be rushed and you guys would get a crappy chapter with a large lack of detail. It will be a busy chapter and I want to make it the best I can for you guys.

BUT, Bella told Edward off. So we have that going for us, which is nice.

Thank you again Lovelies, I promise the story will get rolling soon.

Love you all!

-Silver


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and content of Twilight solely belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Hey! Remember me; the silly pants who got you all excited for a nice long chapter and then disappeared for like over a year? Sorry about that everyone, a lot of things have happened in my life.

My grandmother, who pretty much raised me the first few years of my life, fell and broke her hip and was hospitalized for a couple months, so I was pretty busy visiting her and with school and work also getting in the way I kind of let my writing go for a while. She came home and was fine for a bit, then suddenly spiraled and ended up passing away 3 days after my father's birthday. Between trying to keep him together and dealing with my own depression this story was completely out of my mind. After that it was more so that I couldn't get my ideas straight and didn't have any inspiration to finish this fic anymore.

However, enough of the pity party. I am back now, and hopefully will be able to keep on top of this, but I am not going to promise anything; too many things can happen unexpectedly.

Here's to all of you for waiting, and to those of you who continued to review, favorite, and follow even when the story was abandoned for so long.

I love you all, enjoy!

-Silver

* * *

_**Previously on A Tasteful Seduction:**_

"_Well, Isabella, shall we?" _

_With a grin that I am unable to keep off my face, I walk forwards and wind my arm through his, my hand resting lightly on his upper arm. _

"_Yes, please."_

_With one last passing thought on the cell in my suitcase and the likely very angry vampire on the other end of it, Marcus leads me out the door and down the hall towards where, I assume, the gardens await. _

_Despite everything with Edward, I think today is going to be a good day._

_~A~T~S~_

A tense silence envelopes the two of us as we walk, though Marcus is at ease and seems to float along beside me. My eyes drift up to his face every few seconds, taking in his gentle, but masculine features.

On one of these moments Marcus tilts his head slightly and his gaze slides down to meet mine, sending my pulse rocketing and a blush spreading about my face and neck. I drop my eyes immediately to stare at the floor, cursing my traitorous heart as it continues to pound a rhythm against my ribcage.

_Dammit Bella, what is wrong with you? He is not the first vampire you have met, why are you letting yourself get all dazzled by him? God, this was such a bad idea, maybe if I tell him I am sick he will let me go back to my room where I can cower for the rest of this miserable-_

"Isabella? Did you hear me?"

My mind is ripped back to reality, and I stare up at Marcus for what must be a long couple seconds before I notice the corner of his mouth twitch upwards subtly. It is then that I notice we have stopped moving, and that his hand has come up to lightly grip my own upon his arm.

I blink up at him in confusion until he lets out a small, amused sigh.

"I asked if you were alright, my dear. You have been in a daze since we left your chambers, and you seemed quite upset when I let myself in earlier. Is there anything on your mind that I may be able to put at ease?"

"Oh, that." I give a small shrug and a flick of my hand as if to wave the subject away. "I was talking to Edward before you arrived; he has been a bit much to handle lately and he just hit a nerve I guess. I will probably have to call him back later and apologise or he will get in a mood."

I try to play it all off as a joke, but from the look in his eyes I can tell that Marcus is not fooled one bit. His eyes in question are flaring with something I cannot give a name to, and he turns to face me fully while continuing to hold my hand, though now his grip is a bit more firm.

"May I inquire as to what Edward said exactly?"

It was phrased as a question, but somehow I knew that it was definitely not to be taken like one. This was a demand from one of the Volturi leaders, and a powerful shiver runs down my spine as I move my weight from foot to foot in anxiousness.

"Uhm, well, he has just been so controlling lately…Since we returned home from here the last time, actually. He is always trying to tell me how to dress, and what to eat, and how to talk and-and I know he is just looking out for me but he still refuses to change me and I don't understand why and this would all be better if he just did it an-"

I am cut off from my rant as a cold fingertip rests lightly against my lips. As I inhale to catch my breath I become aware of a deep rumbling sound. Startled, I look around for the source only to figure out that it is coming from the vampire standing before me.

The vampire that currently looks like he is trying desperately to keep all his shit together; his eyes are a deep red and flashing in anger, and the hand not resting on my lips is clenched at his side.

_Fuck. You did it now girl; you somehow pissed off one of the most powerful beings on the planet with your rambling and now you are going to die._

The hand at his side moves and I instinctually close my eyes and tense, waiting for whatever will happen next. Just as I start to wonder if I am already dead, I feel the hand on my lips move to cup one side of my face while another cradles the other side. The sensation of a thumb brushing over my cheekbone makes me open my eyes and I am immediately caught off guard by ruby eyes mere inches from my own.

"M-Marcus-?"

"Hush, Isabella. Listen to me closely now, amore mio." He pauses for me to give a slight nod, then continues in a low, rough timbre.

"The first thing you must understand dear one is that Edward is indeed a fool. He would likely not know how to care for a house plant, let alone another living being. He is young and immature, turned much too young by Carlisle though I understand he had no choice. He comes from a time where women listen to men without pause, and has not yet learned to adapt, though this is no excuse for his behaviour; just an observation."

Marcus takes a deep breath as if to calm down, then continues in a softer fashion. "Now, what did you mean by him telling you how to talk? Does he control the volume at which you speak?"

I hesitate for a moment, then let out a quick mumble under my breath, my eyes looking anywhere but his face. His thumb taps my cheek once, and when I look up at him he has an eyebrow raised and what looks to be the start of a smirk on his lips.

"Please repeat that, Isabella. Even my hearing could not pick up on that jumble of sounds."

A blush shoots up my neck and I glance away from him again. "He got mad, because I said 'fuck'." I glance up in surprise at his small chuckle, and he stares back down at me with an amused expression.

"And how, my dear, did you respond to that?"

Now a small smirk tugs at my own lips and my voice is a bit stronger as I reply, "I told him 'Fuck you'."

The laugh that follows my statement causes a small giggle to rise up in my throat, before suddenly I am laughing along as well. His laugh does not last long, but there is a lingering mirth in Marcus' eyes as he straightens and moves one hand to pat the top of my head lightly.

"My dear Isabella, you truly are an entertaining little thing." He returns my hand to its original place on his arm and after a moment to let me compose myself, he gives a small squeeze to get my attention. "Promise me something, cara."

"Anything, Marcus." _What? Get it together girl, don't go promising thing before you know what they are!_

"Promise me that you will never apologise for being yourself, not to Edward; not to anyone."

_Oh… well, that's fine, I guess._

My mouth opens, and I feel his gaze like wildfire across my body when my tongue pokes out to wet my lips.

"Alright, Marcus…I promise." My voice is a bit softer than I would like, and I give a small cough to clear my throat. My answer seems to satisfy him though, because he just smiles and turns to lead me once again towards our destination.

We lapse into another silence, but this one is comfortable and warm. It stays that way until we come to a large set of carved, marble doors. Marcus gives me a small smile, before stepping forward and pushing open the door for me to proceed before him.

As I step through the doors I raise my hand to protect my eyes against the sudden sunlight. As my vision clears a small gasp makes its way out of my throat.

Before me is not just some garden, but a wonderland with flowers of every kind and every color all around me. A small, worn path winds through the garden and disappears around a wall of roses. I turn to Marcus excitedly, only to freeze with my breath caught in my lungs.

He is beautiful; his skin glittering subtly instead of the bright flash that happens when the sun hits Edward. I take a step towards him, my hand lifting without my permission to touch fingertips to his cheekbone. I don't know how long I stand there, how long he patiently lets me stare, before I realize what I am doing and snap my hand back…Or at least; I would have if he didn't grab and hold onto it before it could move an inch.

My heart thunders in my chest and he lifts my hand and presses a light kiss to my fingertips, inhaling softly much like he did when he first asked me to walk with him.

"Isabella, you need not fear to touch me, I will not bite." His lip quirks like he is trying to hide a smile. "Much."

At this, the tension in the air breaks and I let loose a surprised bark of laughter. As I giggle, he releases my hand and places his own on my lower back to guide me through the flowers, a small smirk on his lips the whole time.

We walk along the path for a while, every now and then stopping so that I can admire a flower, or so that Marcus can introduce a new one and softly explain more about it. I do not know how much times passes before we finally come to stand before a large fountain, made of the same marble as the doors.

The base is circular, with water glittering like glass filling it. In the center a pedestal stands, with a statue of a beautiful woman carved into it. She almost looks alive, every detail carved perfectly until I could swear she would start moving any second.

I glance at Marcus to find his eyes latched onto the statue as well.

"Marcus, who is she?" The words come out as almost a whisper, as if to not disturb the air around us. After a moment, his eyes slide to meet mine and a small smile rests on his lips.

"She was called Didyme…She was my wife, as well as Aro's sister. Sadly, we lost her when the Romanians attacked centuries ago."

My heart clenches in sympathy, and I squeeze his hand where it lays in mine. I refuse to think about how natural it feels to have it there.

"Marcus…I am so sorry. That is horrible, I cannot imagine the pain."

At my words, his eyes warm and his hand returns the gentle grip. "Thank you, Isabella. I indeed loved her, but it was like I said many centuries ago, and unlike Aro I was not linked to her in more than love. He was devastated when he learned of her demise."

Confusion causes my brow to crease, and I tilt my head slightly to the side. "But, what do you mean you weren't linked? Wasn't she your mate? Edward told me that a vampire cannot physically survive losing their mate…That it destroys them from the inside out."

Marcus releases a small sigh, and gestures for me to sit on the bench beside the fountain. After I have made myself comfortable, he sits alongside me with his body angled towards me.

"Isabella, while I loved Didyme dearly, she was merely my wife…not my mate. What Edward told you is true, when a vampire meets their mate and the bond is formed, they can no longer live without each other. One cannot even begin to think about leaving the other, about losing the other in any way."

I stare at him for a moment and let everything he has just explained set in. As I sit there, a thought spears through my mind and causes my heart to plummet. I reach forward and grasp his hand, staring into his eyes with my own undoubtedly wide ones.

"Marcus…If that is all true…then, when Edward left me after my birthday…?" I can already see the answer to my question in his eyes, but some part of me needs to hear it out loud.

"….He should not have been able to do that, huh?"

The vampire before me gives a small shake of his head, sympathy and something nameless shining in his eyes.

"No Isabella, he should not have been able to do that at all."

I nod my head in acceptance, feeling numb all over. A small thought crosses my mind that I should feel more surprised, but strangely I don't. Instead, a surge of rage rises up within me.

"That bastard…Is **that** why he won't change me? Because I would be able to tell that we aren't mates?"

Marcus merely watches me, and that gives me all the answer I need.

"I would like to go back to my room please, Marcus. I…have a lot to think about."

He immediately stands and reaches his hand to help me up. "Of course, cara. Would you prefer to walk, or for me to carry you there faster?"

Feeling a bit guilty about seeming to want to get away from him so soon, I decide on the second option, and suddenly I am up in his arms. In mere seconds we are suddenly standing before my room and Marcus is setting me down gently, making sure I have my balance before letting go.

I turn to thank him, and a lock of hair falls into my face. I huff at it and reach up, finding that my ponytail had come a bit loose during the run. Feeling a bit embarrassed, I start trying to fix it only to have my hands caught and lowered by two ice-cold ones.

Startled I look up at Marcus and he smiles warmly at me before letting go of my hands and reaching his own up. I feel him remove the elastic, and before I can question what he is doing, his hands are in my hair; untangling the small knots and running his fingers through the strands to tame them.

He takes a step closer and my heart nearly stops, I have nowhere to run with the door at my back, and honestly I am not sure if I would want to anyways.

But Marcus simply places a soft kiss against the top of my head, one hand still in my hair and the other resting on the back of my neck under the wavy strands. When he pulls back, he carefully pulls his hand from my hair and places an index finger under my chin to make me look up at him.

"Your hair looks best when it is like this…Natural, wild, free…Much like you yourself, _Isabella._" He rolls my name off his tongue with a heat that shoots to my core and sets my blood on fire. Before I can respond, he takes another step back to remove himself from my space and gives a small bow.

"Rest easy tonight, amore mio. If you should need anything you need only call and Jane will be at your side in seconds. Buona notte, good night, my dear."

I can only nod my head slowly, my heart nearly in my throat. He turns to walk down the hall, and I quickly enter my rooms; closing the door firmly behind me and sliding down to rest my back against it.

I sit in silence for a while, my brain refusing to process everything that just happened, before all my breath leaves me at once and a hysterical giggle leaves my lips.

"Holy hell…"

I force myself up and over to my bed before falling down onto it. I hear a loud, insistent beep, and glance down to see my phone blinking from its grave in my suitcase. I squint at the screen and scoff; 31 missed calls.

I ponder if I should call back before Edward rips up Washington trying to get a hold of me, before shrugging and deciding that he can wait until tomorrow.

With that thought, a smile settles on my face and I go through the events of the day once more.

This place just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Well, there you go lovelies. If you notice any inconsistencies please let me know, and if you have any ideas on where to go with the store or things to happen please don't hesitate to suggest them.

Again, terribly sorry for the long, long wait. I am back for good now, hopefully.

-Silver xo


End file.
